Global Announcement
トランクス に |Rōmaji title =Goten Torankusu　Zensekai ni Shimei Tehai |Literal title =Goten and Trunks — The World's Most Wanted |Manga = Bobbidi's Revenge |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = September 28, 1994 |English Airdate = September 19, 2002 |Previous = Revival |Next = Learn to Fuse! }} トランクス に |Goten Torankusu　Zensekai ni Shimei Tehai|lit. "Goten and Trunks — The World's Most Wanted"}} is the tenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 28, 1994. Its original American airdate was September 19, 2002. Summary Kibito tries to sense Supreme Kai and once he does, he goes off flying to find him. Supreme Kai keeps saying stuff about Gohan is still alive and that he is the "only one". Meanwhile, Majin Buu and Babidi are flying and then stop in traffic. As a guy yells at him, Majin Buu takes some of his pink blubber and throws it at the guy, tying him up. Then, Majin Buu makes his way to a dessert store and says he wants all the food, so he starts eating the cakes and stuff. Babidi says to stop and time to go. Majin Buu then smashes through a wall to see the cakes being made, and he goes on, makes the machine go faster, and eats the cakes at the end of the assembly line. Majin Buu walks away to find more food and Babidi follows, but the wizard is stopped by a worker and says he has to pay for all the damage and the cakes that Buu ate. Babidi threatens he is going to do something to her, but she does not care as she tells Babidi to pay up. As she spins Babidi round and round from his cape, Babidi makes her disappear and reappear on the top of a flagpole hanging for her life. Babidi then orders Buu to stop eating one of the cakes and Buu eventually stops. The police arrive to arrest Buu, but the handcuffs are too small as Buu begins to destroy the police. Then, it cuts to Kibito on his search for Supreme Kai. He finds and heals Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai then suggests to find Gohan right away and they can not let him die no matter what. It then cuts to a short clip of Majin Buu saying he is hungry, and then back to Supreme Kai and Kibito saying Majin Buu's energy keeps increasing and that Supreme Kai has something big in store for Gohan. Kibito spots Gohan hanging on to very very little life, and before Kibito could heal him, Supreme Kai stops him and tells him they are taking him to their world. Although it is not permitted, he has to or Gohan will die as Supreme Kai tells Kibito that they need to head to their world and Kibito reluctantly agrees as the pair teleport to their world taking Gohan with them. On The Lookout, Chi-Chi asks where Gohan and Goten are. Krillin freaks out because Bulma asks where Trunks and Vegeta are. Krillin then freaks out a bit more while Piccolo thinks back to the incident. Chi-Chi asks Goku where her sons are. Krillin tells Goku to tell them what happened. After a long silence, Goku says "What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now, but... Goten and Trunks are going to be alright, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu destroyed them both." Then, a light shines before Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl with their reaction and all of them just gasp. Videl cannot believe what has happened to Gohan and becomes heartbroken. When Chi-Chi faints just after hearing that Gohan is dead, Ox-King catches her and Goku comes to her side. Bulma first sheds a tear and then yells "NO VEGETA!", and Yamcha tries to comfort her. As Yamcha tries to comfort her, Bulma start to cry and yells again "NO!!" while she continues to cry about the death of her husband. Videl is also startled since Goku said that Gohan had died. She than reveals her true feelings about him when she says to herself "How...can this be? I love him. Gohan." Piccolo reminds Goku that Trunks and Goten need to be taught the Fusion Dance but as Goku asks Mr. Popo to wake up the boys, Babidi's voice is heard. Babidi is telepathically speaking to the people of Earth, telling them that the citizens are to blame Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo for "any and all destruction" because they refuse to "show themselves". Majin Buu begins the destruction by using telekinesis on the people of the city: he lifts them up, turns them into candy of various colors, and eats them. Babidi concludes his broadcast saying this is what will happen to the rest of the world if Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo do not show. Major Events *Goku tells everyone that Gohan and Vegeta are dead. *Babidi telepathically speaks to everyone on the planet, asking them to bring him Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. *Majin Buu turns an entire city full of people into candy. Battles *Innocent Buu vs. Police Appearances Characters Locations *Southwest Forest *The Lookout Objects *Halo *Potara *Gun Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Sage Music" - When Goku tells everyone at Kami's Lookout that Gohan and Vegeta were killed by Majin Buu. Differences from the manga *Majin Buu stopping in a city where he feasts himself on cake and is attacked by the police is exclusive to the anime. *Korin makes an appearance on The Lookout warning the others of the threat that Making Buu is. In the manga, he does not appear. Trivia *When Goku tells the others that Gohan was killed by Majin Buu, they begin to mourn his death. However, having just used the Dragon Balls a few hours before to wish back everyone good killed that day, they should have known that Gohan would be revived as well. Therefore, by not being able to sense Gohan's energy at the lookout, Goku and the others would figure out that he was either in another world or never died in the first place. *When the police open fire on Majin Buu outside of the bakery, there appears to be a cop that oddly resembles , the Clint Eastwood character in Don Siegel's Dirty Harry who is often caricatured in Akira Toriyama's early manga. *Although Goku tells everybody that Gohan and Vegeta were killed by Majin Buu, this is actually inaccurate, as Gohan was actually knocked unconscious, while Vegeta blew himself up in a failed attempt to kill Majin Buu. *When the Supreme Kai is healed by Kibito, his earrings are briefly blue instead of yellow. Site Navigation es:Episodio 241 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 241 (BDZ) pt-br:Goten e Trunks, a esperança de salvar o mundo Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z